Minecraftian Galaxy
The Minecraftian galaxy, sometimes designated MG-1, is the galaxy in which much of the Union Canon takes place. It is extremely similar to the Milky Way galaxy, in terms of size and species. Comparison to the Milky Way MG-1 is one of the only galaxies to be the exact same size as the Milky Way, with over 100 billion stars and at least 100 billion planets. Many species that inhabit the Milky Way also inhabit MG-1. While the true reason as to why is unknown, the humans of the Minecraftian Union faintly remember the legends of being taken from Earth by unknown means and brought to MG-1. Notch assumed that either these ancient humans left Earth intentionally, or had been taken by transsentient beings for some kind of experiment. The Forerunners had been to the Minecraftian galaxy at some point before 97,000 BS, leaving behind a copy of their shield worlds, Halo installations, the Ark, and even a clone of their deadliest military leader, the Ur-Didact. The Forerunners had managed to thrive in the galaxy for some time, until an unknown point in time when they were supposedly obliterated in a war against the Zetatagon. The Backup Galaxy In reality, MG-1 is a backup galaxy, created by the Precursors at the very birth of the universe. Backup galaxies were dubbed by the Precursors to serve as copies of already-existing galaxies. Many species birthed in the Milky Way galaxy were brought to MG-1 by surviving Precursors following the end of the Forerunner-Precursor War. Reasons for bringing the extremely hostile species, such as the Orks, is still unknown. The War in Heaven The presence of Necrons, Orks, C'tan, and Eldar could be because of possible influence from the Old Ones, who reigned over the Milky Way galaxy 60 million years ago. It is possible that the War in Heaven may have not only taken place in the Milky Way, but other galaxies as well. While it is uncertain if any other galaxies were involved, the Eldar in MG-1 have various stories and, though rarely, archived information regarding the War in Heaven. Necron Lords would sometimes give information regarding the C'tan and the War. The Orks would sometimes mention the so-called "Brain Boyz" when referring to their creators, possibly the Old Ones. Inhabitant Species * Human ** Player (Homo sapiens) ** Villager ** Inhuman ** Perpetual ** Tenno ** Terran ** Orokin ** Grineer ** Various abhuman strains (eventually) *** Ogryns *** Squats *** Navigators *** Ratlings * Pandarians * San'Shyuum * Sangheili * Unggoy * Jiralhanae * Huragok * Yanme'e * Lekgolo ** Mgalekgolo ** Thanolekgolo ** Sbaolekgolo ** Goliath * Kig-Yar ** Ruutian ** T'vaoan ** Ibie'shan * Yonhet * Covenant fringe species * Sharquoi * Eldar * Hrud * Tau ** Air Caste ** Fire Caste ** Water Caste ** Earth Caste ** Ethereal Caste * Kroot * Vespid * Demiurg * Nicassar * Galgs * Ji'atrix * Necron * Jokaero * Slann * Ork ** Ork ** Gretchin ** Grot ** Squig * Zerg * Protoss * Baucilz * Dwarfen * Skeksis * C'tan (occasionally) * Tyranid (occasionally) * H'minesh (formerly) * Plashelm (formerly) * Quemt (formerly) * Guerals (formerly) * Allanse (formerly) * Creeperion * Dalek (formerly?) * Forerunner (formerly?) ** Prometheans ** Sentinels ** Monitors ** Guardians * Xel'Naga (possibly) * Precursor (possibly) ** Flood (occasionally) * Kree (formerly) * Laer (formerly) * Loxatl * Old Ones (formerly) Factions Note: cross symbol denotes defunct faction * United Human Government † * Minecraftian Confederacy † * United Villager Coalition † * Minecraftian Union * Serin Corps * Lords of Sorcery * Econian Conglomerate † * Revian Empire † * Orokin Empire † * Grineer * Corpus * Insurrectionists * Ostaran Empire * Hallans * Steel Meridian * Ostrons * Red Veil * New Loka * Perrin Sequence * Arbiters of Hexis * Tau Empire * Protoss Empire † * Dark Templar † * Purifiers † * Tal'darim * Dark Protoss † * Daelaam * Terran Confederacy † * Terran Dominion * Kel-Morian Combine * Umojan Protectorate * Zerg Swarm * Covenant Empire * Jul 'Mdama's Covenant † * The Banished * Lydus' Master Pack * Keepers of the One Freedom * Servants of the Abiding Truth * Sali 'Nyon's Covenant * Merg Vol's Covenant † * Covenant Fringe * Imperium Tertiatus * H'minesh Empire † * Skeksis Empire * Chaos Undivided * Forces of Tzeentch * Forces of Malice * Forces of Khorne * Forces of Slaanesh * Forces of Nurgle * Ilios Conglomerate † * Baucilz Empire * Bad Moons * Goffs * Evil Sunz * Deathskulls * Blood Axes * Gorgutz' WAAAGH! * Various Ork Empires * Pandarian Empire * Forerunners † * Eldar Empire † * Craftworld Eldar * Dark Eldar * Exodites * Slann * Dwarfen Empire * Tyranids * Old Ones † * Necrontyr † * C'tan * Necron Dynasties * Creeperion Empire † * The Last Bastion † * Kree Empire † Locations Human Space Human space refers to the area of the galaxy inhabited by humanity. These consist of a wide variety of factions, including the Union. The populations and levels of technology can differ on various worlds; for example, some worlds have relatively low populations and little advanced technology, whereas one world could be a bustling ecumenopolis. Orion Arm Much like the Milky Way, the Minecraftian galaxy has multiple arms, which are equivalent in size to that of the Milky Way. The Orion Arm contains millions of worlds, and is home to a large portion of the Alliance species. Koprulu Sector Thousands of worlds lie within this sector, many of which may be scarred from many wars long ago. The terran, protoss, and zerg capital worlds exist within the sector. The Koprulu sector also contains a high number of Xel'Naga artifacts. Most worlds may be hostile to human life, but provide a myriad of foodstuffs and eventually are colonized. Eastern Fringes The eastern fringes of the galaxy are home to the Tau Empire and all its incorporated species. Central Regions As one gets closer to the galactic center, he or she may find that there is less intelligent life within this region. This region contains Zerus, the original homeworld of the Zerg. The Creeper Empire once ruled from the central region, and spread their empire to the galactic center. Galactic Center It was once believed that at the galaxy's core lay a supermassive black hole, much like in the Milky Way. However, this theory was proven wrong, as it only possessed more stars and worlds formerly unbeknownst to the Alliance. Few, if any, intelligent species reside in the eye of the galaxy. In fact, this makes the eye the perfect hideout for smugglers and criminals, and is believed to be one of the possible locations of some of the remaining Creeperion fleets. The once-mighty H'minesh Empire once reigned supreme within this region of space, until their downfall at the hands of Herobrine during the war. It is likely that many worlds within this region are in fact feralized mob worlds. The Creeper Empire once dominated much of this region as well, until the destruction of their capital of Aurus. Any imperial worlds within the galactic center fell into disarray, as creeper turned against creeper in the absence of their ruler. Decades of feralized civil war ravaged these worlds until many remained either lifeless or feral, completely cut off from the rest of the galaxy. The Creeperion civilization known as the Last Bastion once hid here, and formed a massive empire of over 2 million worlds. It took the Alliance over 20 years to completely destroy the Last Bastion. Following the end of these conflicts, much of the galactic center was left lifeless. The galaxy's few Daemon Worlds can be found within this region, though venturing to these locations is forbidden and dangerous. Dead Space There are some small regions in the galaxy that intelligent species do not colonize, and for good reason. Within these small sectors, there may be tens or hundreds of dead planets not suitable for sustaining any form of life, save for parasites such as the deadly Necromorph. Upon its founding, the Union took its fleets to every dead sector to ensure that every Brethren Moon was destroyed, preventing the Necromorphs from ever rising again. Dead sectors are therefore quarantined by federal order. Dead sectors make perfect hideouts for criminals and pirates running from Alliance jurisdiction. Orks sometimes use these zones as ideal locations to start their own empires. Uncharted Space Despite its myriad species and empires, much of the galaxy is still uncharted to this day, containing billions of planets unexplored or even seen by the great empires. The Alliance itself does not fully know what lies beyond the borders of the known, but there are many very likely theories. It is possible that there could be intelligent species or even entire empires within the unknown. Or, more likely, much of this unknown region could be made up of feral worlds not inhabited by any intelligent species. It is also likely that this is where some of the remaining Creeperion fleets are hidden. Outer Rim On the outer edges of the galaxy, one may find it full of many species, intelligent and feral. However, in these regions, there is often very little law or order. In fact, the only empires within the outer rim territories may be criminal empires made up by gangsters and crime bosses. The outer fringes of the galaxy also are home to the Exodites, nomadic groups of Eldar wishing for a life separate from their Craftworld brethren. Outside the Galaxy Beyond the outer rim territories, there is nothing, safe for a few isolated star systems. The only structure within this area is the Ark, the single artificial world that controls all 7 Halos in the galaxy. It is possible that the remnants of the Flood could be hiding somewhere out here, or the void could be home to something even more sinister. Few have ever attempted leaving the galaxy, and those that have made it to this region have not reported back. These missing individuals may have left the galaxy entirely, or could have been taken by something unbeknownst to the Alliance. Worlds in the Minecraftian Galaxy * Mercury * Jupiter * Saturn * Neptune * Uranus * Pluto * Minecraftia - capital world of the Union * Mars * Venus * Ludus * Umoria * Notchus * Terra Nova * New Kansas * New Roku San * New Minecraftia * Ecolia * Vanaheim I * Arcadia * Parliament * Atlas * Oasis * New Tarsonis * New Arda * Hexis I * Hexis II * Hexis III * Hexis Prime * Centauri V * Capitus * Taurus * New Haven * Beta Carperus * New Abaddon * Antiga Minor * New Tyrador * New New York * New Dubai * Kepler 22B * Glacius * Elysium * Alterra II * Aurora V * New Rome * New Pompeii * New Agria * Herculaneum * Revanscar * Imperium * New Coruscant * Lorem * Manipularis * Draconis * Venandi * Fectum * Docere * Volant * Korriban * Draetheus V * Shiri 9BXE * Giethea * High Charity - massive space station and capital of the Covenant * Sanghelios * Balaho * Doisac * Eayn * T'vao * Yonhe * Te * Palamok * Janjur Qom (destroyed) * Requiem * Aurus * Zylesh * Mercury II * Venus II * Earth II * Mars II * Jupiter II * Lua * Pluto II * Neptune II * Uranus II * Saturn II * Ceres II * Sedna * Eris II * Chu'ot * Qikost * Suban * Warial * Teash * Buwan * Charity's Revenge * New Janjur Qom * New Plaon * Alterra * Maroxis * Ap'ot * Dal'koth * Ka'amoti * Oquiu * Rantu * Rentus * 51 Pegasi B * Pegasi Delta * Saepon'kal * Salia III * Ealen V * Ven III * Malurok * K7-49 * Weeping Shadows of Sorrow * Heian * Duraan * Oth Lodon * Hesduros * Karava * Rahnelo * Ulgethon * Unyielding Hierophant * Carrow * Creck * Joyous Exultation * Kaelarot * Khael'mothka * Metisette * Muloqt * Odenli'sh * Otraak * Planet of Blue and Red * Valyanop * Whispering Trees * Glyke * Halla * Brontes * Chau Sara * Dylar IV * Korhal - capital of the Terran Dominion * Tarsonis - former capital of the late Terran Confederacy * Mar Sara * Tyrador IX * Vardona * Antiga Prime * Brontes IV * Halcyon * New Sydney * Pridewater * Shiloh * Agria * Nephor II * Tyrador VIII * Braxis * Demon's Fair * Maltair V * Abaddon * Veridia Prime * Cruxas III * Moria - capital of the Kel-Morian Combine * Boone * Chanuk * Gamma Dorian * Feronis * Onuru Sigma * Raydin IV * Uilila IV * Warrant VI * Umoja - capital of the Umojan Protectorate * Icarus IV * XT39323 * Haven * Dead Man's Rock - lawless Terran world * T'au - capital world of the Tau Empire * Various Eldar Craftworlds * Atrias * Redstone III - once the base world of the Creeperion Empire * Cryus * Dezia Prime * New Charon * Mudlan * The Backwater * Slien * Iln * Aiur - capital world of the Protoss * Braken * Bel'Shir * Endion * Gyras * Khyrador * Monlyth * Samiku * Swampus * Taurus IV * Vanass Zhakul * Artika * Ash'Arak * Cantar * Ehlna * Kaldir * Nelyth * Shakuras (destroyed) * Ketill IV * Typhon XI * Xil * Slayn - former homeworld of the Tal'darim * Char - current homeworld of the Zerg Swarm * Astrid III * Calus * Cavir * Zerus - homeworld of the primal zerg * Eldersthine * Garxxax * Gystt * Ignus * Jarban Minor * Jontur II * Marek V * Mehlus IV * Meinhoff * Mistaff IV * Phaeton * Saalok * Scoria * Shi * Sorona * Timul IV * Tiria * Ulaan * Vanass * Vygoire * Zz'gash * Former Eldar homeworld - true name and location unknown * Former H'minesh homeworld - located within the galactic center Gallery Minecraftian Galaxy 1000 AS.jpg|The Minecraftian Galaxy in 1000 AS Minecraftian Galaxy pre-war.jpg|The Minecraftian Galaxy prior to the galactic stage of the war Minecraftian Galaxy.jpg|The Minecraftian galaxy during the Notch-Herobrine War Minecraftian Galaxy War Peak.jpg|The galaxy at the peak of the war. By this time, the mob empire has grown to a considerable size, and the H'minesh and most of the Eldar have been eradicated. Minecraftian Galaxy - 41st-42nd millennium.jpg|The Minecraftian Galaxy during the 41st and early 42nd millennium. Note that the Eldar population has slightly risen, Union and Tau territory have increased, and the Imperium Tertiatus dominates much of the galaxy's northern hemisphere Category:Places Category:Union Canon